


My Hero Academia Fire and Blade: Chapter 11 Jeriko vs Iida Round 2

by ApprenticeJ702



Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [12]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Ghost Rider (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticeJ702/pseuds/ApprenticeJ702
Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062308





	My Hero Academia Fire and Blade: Chapter 11 Jeriko vs Iida Round 2

JERIKO’S POV  
Todoroki and Izuku both stepped into the arena as the next match was to begin. As soon as Present Mic called for the start Todoroki sent ice spikes towards Deku while he unleashed a smash that shattered the ice and breaking his finger in the process. Kirishima rushed onto the stands “crap I’m missing it!” I called over “hey Kirishima, congrats on making it to round two.” “Oh thanks man! Looks like I take on Bakugou next!” he looked down to the spiky haired blonde who responded with a usual “I’ll kill you.” “Yeah sure in your dreams. Although you, Jeriko, and Todoroki have moves that blast the whole stadium, must be nice.” “It’s not as easy as you think, morons. If you overuse your muscles too much you risk tearing them apart, quirks are no different.” _”He’s got a point, hell even I have limits! The more power I use the more I risk letting out the Rider, sure he’s more powerful then I am but I have no control over what he does. If he wanted to I’m sure he’d kill whoever I was matched up against.” _Midoriya and Todoroki continued with their back and forth, with Todoroki sending out ice attack after ice attack and Izuku always countering with one of his smashes. It’s a war of attrition, whoever gives out first loses. The big issue was that Deku breaks his fingers whenever he counter attacks, which his opponent was using to his advantage. As soon as all the fingers on his right hand were busted Todoroki rushed Izuku who almost got trapped in ice but he focused his whole arm for an attack and managed to push back Todoroki right where he started. “Oh no, Deku!” Uraraka next to me noticed his broken arm. “He can’t do this forever!” “Yeah but it doesn’t look like Todoroki can either.” She looked at me confused as I pointed at the frost starting to form on his right side. “I think the more he uses one side or the other he starts to get worn out, kinda like a magic meter in a video game. If he uses both sides of his quirk they’d cancel each other out. So why isn’t he using his fire if his ice is starting to take a toll on him?” “beats me, but let’s hope Midoriya can capitalize on this weakness.” Iida responded. Todoroki sent out another ice attack and Izuku used his quirk to send a massive blast of wind nearly forcing Todoroki out of bounds. Izuku seemed to be doing more than just fighting him, by the way he was talking it almost seemed like he wanted him to use his left side. _“What is he doing? Why is he baiting him? Does he have a plan or is this just physiological warfare?” _Todoroki rushed him again but without us ring his ice and Izuku used his quirk to punch him right in his stomach launching him back before Todoroki threw up an ice wall to prevent him from going out of bounds, but he managed to freeze Midoriya’s arm slightly. The two kept at it, Todoroik’s attacks becoming slower and Midoriya breaking more and more of his fingers, just like in Uraraka’s match I had to force myself to watch. Seeing my friend, my best friend, the only person I ever told about the Rider besides my mom, seeing him put his body through hell like this...I couldn’t stand it. But then at one point Izuku shouted something to Todoroki that must have made something click on Todoroki’s head _“IT’S YOUR POWER! YOUR QUIRK NOT HIS!” _And suddenly his left side exploded into a massive storm of fire. I could also hear someone else shout from the other end of the stadium “YES SHOUTO!” I looked down to see a buffed man with a fiery mustache and flames surrounding his hero costume, the number two hero and Todoroki’s dad, Endeavor! “Have you finally accepted your purpose!? very good! This is a dawn of a new era for us! With my blood in your veins you’ll surpass me! YOU’LL LIVE UP TO THE REASON I CREATED YOU!” _“Created him? That’s very specific wording...there’s something going on I’m not realizing is there?” _And just like that both Midoriya and Todoroki charged at each other, each of them using their full power until they collided resulting in a massive blast that shook the whole stadium. “What the hell you two!?” When the smoke cleared I saw Midoriya was launched right into the wall while Todoroki was still inside the arena “TODOROKI ADVANCES TO ROUND THREE!” Midnight shouted as the crowd cheered. “Holy crap that was intense!” “You said it, I swear that fight had me on the edge of my seat.” Uraraka threw her fist in the air “but that was awesome! I mean yeah Deku lost, but still!” I chuckled slightly “yeah I’d say that’s the best fight in the festival so far.” “Well at least until you two fight next!” She pointed to both Iida and me “your fight will be the ultimate rematch!” “I don’t know about that, Uraraka,” Iida protested “anyway we should go check on Midoriya immediately.” “Yeah let’s go before it’s time for our fight.”________

________The 3 of us barged into Recovery Girl’s office to see her and some old guy with blonde hair standing over Izuku in the hospital bed. “Hey are you okay Deku?” Uraraka quickly asked “He’s in no state for visitors.” Recovery Girl tried to say but Izuku looked at us “hey you guys, shouldn’t you be watching the matches?” “You and Todoroki tore apart the stadium so much they have to repair it, besides you looked really hurt. We just wanted to make sure you were ok.” Recovery Girl was practically forcing us out the door “you’re much too noisy! I know you’re all worried but I need to focus on surgery no-“ “SURGERY!?” We all screamed out “did he really hurt himself that bad!?” “Out, out, out!” She said as she pushed us out “don’t the two of you have a match next?” “But-“ I tried to speak but she just slammed the door in my face. I let out a frustrated sigh as Iida then spoke “she does have a point we should prepare.” And he rushed off towards his waiting room. I just stood there in front of the door for a moment _“Izuku...you better be okay.” _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Alright sports fans, sorry for the wait, now let’s get on with the second match of round two!” Present Mic announced as we entered “these two have also been strutting their stuff in the festival, welcome back to the stage Jeriko Blaze and Tenya Iida!” We were both already in the arena ready for our battle, Iida stretching just before we began “hey Iida…” he looked at me confused “no matter what happens we’re still friends right?” “Oh, of course I would never let a competition like this get in the way of that. Why?” “Oh ya know, just wondering how much I need to hold back.” Iida gave me a cheeky smirk “well then in that case, don’t. Give me everything you’ve got Jeriko!” _“I really wish I could tell you Iida, that no matter what I say…I’m always holding back.” _Mic called out the start and Iida quickly lunged at me and I dodged out of the way of his attack. He then started literally running circles around me, coming at me with an attack, then continuing to run, the same tactic he was using during combat training. But unlike that fight, I came prepared. The next I saw him charge at me again I put up a wall of fire in front of me forcing him to slow down, as soon as he did I parted it and shot him with a fire blast that knocked him off balance. I lunged at him readying another attack but he quickly kicked me away. As he stood up I could hear him yell “enough! I’m ending this now! Recipro…” “now’s my chance!” I took a deep breath and focused on the flames building in Iida’s legs “...BURST!” And as he stepped forward, there was no speed. He looked down to see the blue flame that usually came out of his engines wasn’t there, I was bending them to keep them inside his legs, and after a couple seconds the only thing that came out of the exhaust was black smoke. “What!?” “Like my new trick?” Iida looked back to me shocked as I was sweating my ass off. “Now it’s time for me to end this!” I let out another blast of fire that Iida tried and failed to dodge and when he was stunned I used my hell binding chain to summon one in my hand and wrapped it around Iida’s chest and arms. “I’m not going down that easily!” Using all my force I sent him flying over and blasting him with another fireball out of bounds. “JERIKO MOVES ONTO ROUND 3!” Midnight called. I was left in the arena panting heavily, that move I used on Iida took a lot out of me. I looked over to see Iida kneeling on the ground looking at his legs completely stunned. I walked over and offered him a hand “you okay?” He looked at me and smiled, taking my hand as I helped him up “yes I’m fine” “Thanks, no hard feelings right?” “Of course not! You did excellent!” “Thanks…” we both started to leave the arena together “looks like we’re tied.” Iida gave me a confused look “well, even though we won the exercise I still think you beat me in combat training. And now with this win we’re one to one.” Iida chuckled “well then it seems like at one point in the future, a tie breaker will be an order.” “Oh you’re so on!” We both laughed as we walked into the stadium.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The next matchup was Tokoyami vs Mina which he won easily, using Dark Shadow to swiftly knock Ashido out of bounds. I looked at Ochako who looked worried “hey you okay?” “She said she had to perform surgery.” I knew the second she said that who she was talking about. I put my hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile “Izuku will be fine, Recovery Girl is the best. I’m sure she’s taking good care of him.” And just like that I saw Midoriya walking down and waving at the two of us, his arm in a sling and wrapped in bandages “Izuku!” I quickly got up from my seat “are you okay?” “Yeah I’m good. Recovery Girl healed me enough so I can walk.” “Okay good…” and I smacked him on the back of his head “ow! What-“ “don’t you ever scare me like that again!” “Hey, what happened to Recovery Girl is the best?” Uraraka asked “hey I was doing that to cheer you up, I was worried out of my mind!” Izuku just laughed. “So you and Iida already fought then? Ugh! I wish I could’ve seen you two fight! What happened?” I opened my mouth to talk but Uraraka beat me to it “Jeriko stopped Iida from using his recipro burst move!” I saw Izuku’s eyes light up “WHAT!? I CAN’T BELIEVE I MISSED THAT!? HOW ON EARTH DID YOU-” “Hey easy, easy. All I did was manipulate the flames to keep them from escaping his exhaust pipes. I figured that if his legs work like actually engines then maybe I could stall them. It’s not that big of a deal.” “Oh now look who’s acting humble.” The three of us laughed and sat down to watch the next fight. The match with Kirishima against Bakugou was already underway when Iida finally came up to the stands “hey Iida what’s…” I noticed there was a sadness in his eyes “...up?” “Can I talk to you three for a moment?” We all looked at each other and nodded and Iida lead us just outside 1-As seats. “I’m sorry, but I have to leave.” We all stood stunned “What? Why?” “I just got a call from my mother, my brother’s been badly injured by a villain.” I felt my heart sink, Iida told us that his brother was Ingenium who was a popular hero he looked up to. _“No...first I beat him now his brother’s been hurt?” _“Is he okay?” Midoriya asked “I don’t know, that’s why I have to leave now. I just wanted to tell you three first.” I looked down at the floor _“now I feel like shit. I can’t believe this, his brother is his hero. He already had to tell him he lost the sports festival but now…” _I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked up and it was Iida’s “don’t feel bad, you couldn’t know about this. You gave it your all in our match, same as I did, and you won fair and square. Don’t pity me because you won.” we heard Mic call out that Bakugou won his match. “Besides you have to fight Todoroki now, focus on that.” I nodded my head and started to make my way to the stage before I turned back “hey Iida…” I pointed at him and gave a confident smile “this next one's for you and Ingenium.” Iida smiled and nodded his head “fight well Jeriko.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________TODOROKI’S POV  
“Welcome to the first match of the semi finals!” Mic shouted out over the loudspeakers as we entered onto the arena stage, Jeriko zipping up his gym uniform’s jacket “these two have been bringing the heat, literally, in their fights but let’s see who burns out first? Welcome these two pyromancers to the stage, Jeriko Blaze vs Shouto Todoroki!” _“I have to end this fast. Jeriko can counter both side of my quirk, he can melt my ice and even if I used my left side he could manipulate the flames back at me. Which means I need to freeze him before he gets a chance to strike.” _Present Mic called start and Jeriko started to rush me “it’s time I end this!” And his hand started to heat up “apologizes Jeriko…” and I let out an ice blast equal to that of the one I used against Sero but more concentrated. “But I can’t let you win this.” The ice completely surrounded my opponent before he could get close “so that means I can’t hold back against you.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________JERIKO’S POV  
 _“Ugh! Damn it!” _I could feel my entire body freezing as I was trapped in the center of the ice spire that Todoroki shot at me. _“I...can’t...move! God it’s cold!” _I could feel my eyes getting heavier and heavier _“well hey...I had a good run...it’s not like I could beat Todoroki anyway...not without-“ _suddenly my eyes started to glow orange, and my body started to heat up and steam. _“No! No! Not here! Not now!” _I tried to focus and calm myself down but I couldn’t stop it...he was coming out!_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________THIRD PERSON POV  
“No, poor Jeriko.” Uraraka sighed as she sat in the stands next to Midoriya. “I know...he wanted so bad to beat him, I guess Todoroki really is that strong.” Midoriya replied, watching and writing down notes from his previous fight. Todoroki stood where he had unleashed his attack while Midnight was looking and calling out to Jeriko who gave no reply. “Well I can’t see him so...JERIKO IS KO’d TODOROKI IS-“ suddenly a scream echoed out from the ice as it started to melt. “Woah hold on it looks like Jeriko had a bit more fight left in him!” Present Mic called out from the booth as Aizawa muttered “not surprising.” Uraraka shot up from her seat “YEAH JERIKO!” Kirishima followed her lead “YEAH YOU GOT THIS JERIKO!” But Midoriya, Tsu, and Mineta had all heard this scream once before, at the USJ. _“Oh no” _Midoriya thought in his head _“he lost control!” _The ice cracked and a massive explosion shattered the ice and let out a huge blast of cool air. Todoroki’s eyes went wide as the smoke cleared and what was standing there was a figure with a flaming skull and skeleton arms. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Looks like Jeriko just pulled out a super awesome transformation move! Did you know he could do this Eraser!?...Eraser?” Mic turned to his partner in the booth as a look of shock and fear could be seen through his bandaged face. The Rider looked around at the crowd in the stadium until he stopped onto Endeavor for a moment before continuing to look until his eyes met Midoriya’s. Midoriya sat frozen in fear as they locked eyes and the Rider whispered “innocent” “Jeriko…” Todoroki shouted and the Rider’s gaze with the broccoli haired boy shifted to Shoto “is...is that you?” The Rider let out a demonic growl and replied “no...Jeriko isn’t here right now.” Todoroki stood at the ready while the rest of Class 1-A looked on in horror “there is only...THE GHOST RIDER!”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________END OF CHAPTER 11_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
